Talk:The 51 Christmas Games/@comment-24659809-20150213055645
It's official, these are as of now canceled. I have no motivation to compete these, so they be cancelled. Not to fret dear children, there will be a new games soon. Over the course of two or so days, the death order will be released on these, showing who I had planned on killing and winning and why. Now, without further ado, I shall name my next games, The Hogwarts Games. Enjoy the games and the death list! Day 2 25. Calliope Antio by an Icicle trap (Created by May Blester)- Jacob and Calliope walking throughout the woods come across the Icicle Woods where a fortress o snow is hidden between many icicle trees. Curious, the duo walks towards the fortress with caution where a trap springs and an icicle flies from a slingshot and slams into Calliope's heart. A heartfelt apology is shared between the two as the maker of the trap, May falls into regret and sobs when Calliope dies. 24. Annabelle Harrret by Salem Ocelore- Panem's Angels are attacked by The Careers, and while Arianne, Bellatrix, and Lacey escape, albeit scathed, Annabelle is not so lucky as she had had a trident thrown into her face by Salem. 23. Lauren Lopez by Bridget Idylwyld- In an attempt to kill Bridget and end all thought of any other leader than herself, Lauren attempts to kill a sleeping Bridget, however she is tricked by Bridget who was awake the whole time and stabbed Lauren in the throat. Day 3 22. Alluria Nexus by Ia Stone- While resting at the lake, Ia begins to have an attack of some sort. Alluria, who attempts to help one of the first, if not the first friend she has ever had. However, once the attack stops, a wild grin spreads on Ia's face as she pulls her self up using Alluria's shoulders, then proceeds to push her onto the ice. The ice cracks and as Alluria screams when she collapses into the water, her system begins to fry, and she sees Ia regain a sense of self awareness, and they both cry. 21. Zulfikar Zambrano by Reindeer Mutts- While the Anti-Careers are walking through the woods, they see some reindeer with red glowing eyes, majestic wings, and nametags corresponding with Santa's flying reindeer. Knowing it isn't good, the antis back away slowly as the reindeer get closer, then begin to breathe fire out of ther nostrils. Soon a chase between the alliance and the bloodthristy reindeer. The alliance soon outruns the Mutts, but at the cost of Zulfikar who sacrificed himself as a distraction for the alliance, to be trampled and cooked medium well. Day 4 20. Arianne Lands by Reindeer Mutt- The morning f the fourth day of Christmas, Panem's Angel's wake up to a pack of Deathdeer including Rudolph.The remaining three run for their lives, but are not fast enough and Arianne gets trampled while the other two are able to escape from the reindeers. 19. Greem Burnes by Chocolate Cake- While sitting in a tree, Greem wakes up to a red and green wrapped sponser gift hanging over her head. Opening it up, she finds a sice of chocolate cake. Entranced with such a dessert she is never able to even look at, she engorges it almost instantly, only to find it leave a bitter feeling in her stomach as she pukes it up, along with the majority of her blood and intestines. 18. Korrey Arlington by Serena/Bellatrix Slade- Sometime after the Reindeer Incident Bellatrix sees Korrey in the woods, so she asks Lacey to find some berries. After Lacey goes off to look for food, Bellatrix runs after Korrey and they embrace. A few hours go by, and they are at the lake. Soon, Serena is walking to to the duo. Shocked by Serena's siren like beauty, Korrey gets closer to Serena. Angered and feeling betrayed by Korrey, she walks into the tree line. However, as she is walking away, she hears a crash, a splash, and thrashing. She runs towards to Korrey, who is being drowned by Serena. She pulls out her katana and stabs Serena, only to have accidentally killed Korrey as well. 17. Serena by Bellatrix Slade- Read Above Day 5 16. Eli Ulness by Cave-In- (Note, May and Eli had become like brother and sister by this point) After being chased into the mountains by two careers, Eli tells May to run out of the mountain and find the Antis, after saying their tearful goodbyes, Eli faces the two careers. The battle lasts several minutes, and soon the mountain starts to crumble. Jacob, a forced career runs out of the mountains while Salem stops Eli from escaping. The mountain crumbles to rubble, covering the entire southeast portion of the arena in rubble, killing Salem and Eli. May sees this happen and hears two booms. May realizes she has no one left that is family to her. 15. Salem Ocelore by Cave-In- Read Above 14. Clara Willows by Reindeer Mutt- The Antis, preparing for an epic battle with the Careers, hear many steps and heavy breathing. Looking around themselves, they notice many Reindeer ready to strike at any moment. Seeing an open clearing, the group slowly attempts to get through. Almost all of them get out of the circle of death, except for Clara, who is beaten by hoofs and tor to shreds. To be continued....FEAR FOR YOUR TRIBUTES! MUHAHAHA!